


Everything

by Lullabymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people mean everything to us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

She walks slowly into my office and my heart breaks seeing her lean so heavily on the stick I already know she detests. I immediately offer her a seat and she says a quiet “Thank you.”

  
  


“I’m sorry” are the first words out of my mouth after she sits and she looks at me strangely. “What for?” she asks. 

  
  


“Not being there for you at all recently.” She sighs and conjures a tray of tea and biscuits. “You’re supposed to take it easy.” I gently admonish. 

  
  


“Tea and biscuits is hardly over exerting myself.” I frown slightly but say no more. We sit in silence drinking our tea until she puts her cup down and says “It’s not your fault.”

  
  


“What’s not?” I plead ignorance; I don’t want to have this conversation. For once in my life I want to run away and hide. She looks me in the eye and I hear the anger in her voice as she says “You know what. You are always telling me it’s better to face your demons than to run.”

  
  


I can feel myself shift uncomfortably in the chair. “That’s just the thing Minerva. You have people to share your problems with while I am all alone in my tower.”

  
  


“I'm here for you.” she says. 

  
  


I stand up and walk away towards the window. “I know” I hear myself say as if it is someone else doing the talking. “That’s part of the problem.” As I say the words I know the affect they will have on her and indeed, in her reflection in the window I see the hurt and confused look in her eyes. I immediately regret the words and all thoughts of being alone, of protecting her from me vanish as more words spill out in an attempt to ease her pain. “I just, when you were in St Mungo’s you were all I could think about. Everyone I confide in or”I mumble the next word as I don’t want to give too much away “gets hurt and I can’t” I pause and the words seem stuck in my throat. I turn around to face her to see if more will come. “I don’t want any one to get hurt so I try and stay away from people but you’re” I am once again lost for words and I stand feeling helpless as I consider giving away my tightest held secret. Another look in her eyes is, as normally lately, my downfall. “different.” I move closer to her and reach out to her but at the last minute I bring my arm back to my side. “I don’t know how it happened” my voice has dropped to a whisper “but you have become everything to me.”

  
  


She looks shocked for a second then the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face appears. I am slightly bewildered and she laughs at me. She gets up out of her chair and moves towards me. “I know how you feel.” 

  
  


I am shocked and I ask “How? I haven’t told anyone before now.” She chuckles slightly and softly says “Because I feel the same way.” 

  
  


I feel my heart and spirits soar. “Really?” I ask in mild disbelief.  

  
  


“Really.” She smiles at me and I can’t help but cup her cheek. I slowly move closer to her and I gently kiss her. She responds immediately and I put my hands around her waist. It is gentle and sweet and everything I ever wanted. I pull away as I notice she is swaying slightly. 

  
  


“Are you alright?” I ask, the concern evident in my voice. 

  
  


She glares at me. “It’s just” she sighs “I'm not fully recovered yet.” She is still within my arms and I gently rub her back to reassure her “It’ll be alright.” She looks at me and smiles slightly “I suppose.”

  
  


“Come on we had better get to dinner.” She walks slowly towards the door using her stick and I rush ahead and open the door for her. She looks bemused at the flair that I used and instead of saying anything I just take her free hand in mine as we slowly walk to the Great Hall.

  



End file.
